Inkjet printing involves dispensing ink droplets onto a surface of a print medium as the print medium is conveyed past the print head of the ink jet printer. Colorant in the ink droplets contacts the surface of the print medium and binds to it. In some examples, a coating is applied on the surface of the print medium before printing. When the medium is coated, the colorant may bind to fixative agents, such as cationic agents, in the coating that are attracted to an electrostatic negative charge of the colorant.